An Imprint Like None Other 1 Jacob Black
by 039301
Summary: Coralie was like any other ten-year-old. That was until she meet Jacob and her life started turning upside down. Life will never be same anymore but together they can beat anything that comes their way.
1. Chapter 1

Three Years After Eclipse

Jacob's P.O.V.

Bella's gone know, living somewhere in Alaska learning how to become a _**parasite**_. She may have gone but the pain is still there. Does she realize that when she left me she took my reason for living? After running to Boston and back I realized that my place was here in La Push but it still pained me, less so then at first but there was still an ach, for the warmth and love that I felt in her presence.

Tomorrow is our anniversary of becoming a werewolf. Four years now, it felt like just yesterday that I ran with the pack for the first time. La Push is having a huge celebration; Sam is even inviting Emily's family to come. Some people are coming in from out of town while others from Forks. It's going to be the biggest party anyone's seen in a long time.

Coralie's P.O.V.

"Mom! Please don't make me go to this party, I'm not going to know anybody and it's going to be weird." Complained my ten-year-old self.

"Cor you're going whether you like it or not. This is Jim's home town and if he wants to go, we're going." My mother explained to me once again. Jim was her newest boy toy, as I called them, she said that he was the one. Ha! I doubt it was going to last another month. My mom couldn't stick to one boyfriend longer then two months and we were almost at one month with Jim.

"Whatever," I said while turning on my iPod and opening my book. I read heavy books for a girl my age. I was now reading To Kill A Mockingbird and I had The Great Gatsby and Fahrenheit 451 in my bag to read next. We started on the long drive to La Boring.

Jacob's P.O.V.

The party was hoping! Everyone was there and celebrating us! Girls were everywhere hanging off of me, the only one of us who wasn't imprinted yet. It saddens me to see the look in their eyes when they looked at their mate, like nothing else mattered in the world. Even with Bella I didn't feel that. I prayed that I would find it at all, the love and devotion to one another was beyond comparable.

I walked to the beverage table, the summer sun making my already warm body sweat, not that I noticed it. That's when I saw her.

She was sitting at one of the tables, not taking part in the party. She was reading a book, something I hadn't done for fun it years, lost in her own world not noticing the effect she had on me. I couldn't look away, she was just so perfect. Her long legs swept smoothly under her, her tall frame hunched over the book, her chocolate blond hair, looked like it should be in some kind of magazine and her beautiful green eyes matched the grass around her. There were fixed on to the book in front of her and that pained me. I wanted them to look at me and only me for the rest of eternity. She looked about ten years old. That was the only problem, her family would probably have a problem with a seven-foot tall, twenty-one-year-old hanging out with her and eventually dating her.

She turned the page and I saw her lovely long fingers and oval nails. I just wanted to kiss every part of her. Her pink lips, her aristocrat nose, everything. I took a step forward to meet her but a hand at my chest crashed me down to earth.

Sam stood there with a knowing look on his face. "You saw her didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said sounding breathless.

"Which one is she?"

"There in the blue shirt reading the book," I pointed her out.

He took a look at her and turned back to me. "Be careful, you don't want to scare her away. She's Jim's girlfriend's daughter. We'll have them over for dinner, tomorrow to explain why you'll always be over but be careful with her. You don't want to scare her away." He advised.

I nodded and slowly started to move towards her.

Coralie's P.O.V.

'He turned a corner.' I read from Fahrenheit 451. Humm, that could be a Major turning point, because he might be turning to a new way of life, I thought to myself. I marked that point with my pen and continued reading.

I was right about the party; as soon as we arrived my mom sat me down at a table and went dancing with Jim. And he didn't even look guilty about leaving me all on my own at a party at which I don't know anybody! I got lost in my book for another couple of minutes until I felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I looked up and saw a giant.

Seriously, this guy was tall! He looked at least 7 feet tall and older way older like mid twenties!

"Um, hi?" it came out more as a question then anything else, but this guy was the one to tap me on the shoulder and then just look at me with a dazed glace.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black!" he bounced. This guy had a lot of energy and he wouldn't stop smiling.

"I'm," he leaned forward like what I was about to say was the most important thing in the world, "Coralie Votre-Amour." (For anyone who doesn't know, that means Your Love in French)

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.

Somewhat confused I answered blue. He then asked me what was my favorite kind of food. The questioned just continued, for the rest of the party we talked sometimes about the questions he asked or when we got off topic. When my mom finally remembered that I existed she found me with Jacob talking about which came first the chicken or the egg. I said fish while he said the egg. We were debating apond it when they arrived.

"Cor, it's time to say good-bye to your friend we're going back to the hotel." She said while eyeing up Jacob. I looked back at him, he was good looking I guess for a boy.

"Good-bye Jacob, if I don't see you before we leave tomorrow I'll e-mail you." I said.

"Actually, we will be leaving the day after tomorrow since we have be offered to come my Sam and Emily's for dinner tomorrow, sweetheart." She said like I was supposed to know this already when this was the first I was hearing of it.

"Will, I see you there then. Sam and I are close and I was planning on going there tomorrow as well." He said. I got up and gave him a hug. Well, it was more like giving his legs a hug but oh well. He chuckled and bent down to give me a hug. I tried to pull away after a moment but he wasn't ready so I held on longer.

He released me and I was sad to lose his warmth. Hold on, he was too hot. "Jacob you're really hot." I informed him.

"Really! Glad that you think so, I think you're hot too!" he said with a dopey smile on his face. Like a he was given something he really really wanted.

"What! Mom! Jacob and I are both sick! Feel and I lifted her arms to Jacob's chest, because I couldn't reach her forehead. Jacob had a disappointed look on his face, but that turned to calculating, and then he seemed to have an idea.

"Eliza, maybe it might be best if Coralie stayed over at my house tonight so we could both get over out flu. We wouldn't want to get you and Jim sick as well before you leave. I bet it's only a 24 hour thing."

My mom only thought about it for a second before running to the car to get my bag. My own mother doesn't want me around. I glared at Jim. I liked Jacob in a friendly way, but for him to allow this was cruel.

"Bye Cor and Jacob see you two tomorrow!" My mother called before pulling away in her black Lexus. Jacob waved while I just stared. He then led me to his own car. And we headed to his place.

Jacob's P.O.V.

She's staying the night! I get to me with her the whole night. I can't wait to watch her sleep. Actually I can, I want to talk to her the whole night. Oh how I want to kiss her but I know that will come in time. The attraction I have with has only grown as I have started to learn more about her. I'm in love! No, something deeper then love. I should tell her who I am. Yes I will tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Coralie's P.O.V.

I stepped out of Jacob's car to looked up into a small house. It looked like a bachelor pad. I sighed imagining the mess waiting for me inside. I stepped into the house and I wasn't disappointed. It was a mess. Playboy and Sports Illustrated thrown careless along the floor. Beer bottles lined the walls and dirty clothes hanging off everything in sight. It was a nightmare for a clean freak like me.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Jacob.

"Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm really tired." I said. He looked rejected but lead me to what I guessed was the guest bedroom. It wasn't a big of a mess as the living room but it could still use some work.

"Well, the bathroom is down the hall to the left. And my bedroom in case you need me is right next door." he said. "Well, goodnight then!" he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Night!" I said. He then left and I made my way to the bathroom where I changed into my pajamas that consisted of shorts and a tank top and I brushed my teeth.

I walked into the room and laid down for a good nights sleep.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I heard the bathroom door close and her room door open. I waited a half and hour and I think that was the hardest thing I had ever done, but then walked to her room. I gently pushed open the door and I saw my little angel asleep in the bed. She looked so innocent and delicate. I walked with my usual silence to her and gently brushed her face.

She's amazing. I stayed by her the whole night until early in the morning when I left I should leave in case she wakes up. I walked to my room and the first time in four years I dreamt of love and not pain.

Coralie's P.O.V.

I woke up at dawn like I did every morning and didn't remember where I was. But then the pervious night came rushing back to me and I remembered Jacob. A new feeling consumed me. I felt the love I felt with my father when he was alive. But it was something different at the same time. Like a tingly feeling that started in my toes but spread to my entire being. I felt a warmth that was so sweet. I shook off the feeling and decided to get the day started.

After I got dressed I started to clean his house. What? I have O.C.D. when it comes to cleaning. By nine o'clock all the rooms where clean but Jacob's. The trash was out the bathroom cleaned and I had started breakfast after taking a shower.

I heard someone run into the room and I finished taking the pancakes and bacon off the stove before turning to see Jacob. His hair was a mess from just waking up and a dazed glint in his eyes. He had a crooked smile on his face, that in the day I had known him he had only shown to me. He was cute. And for me to admit that it was huge. I had never thought of a guy as somewhat good looking.

Coralie, I thought to myself, stop he's eleven years older then me, he wouldn't ever think of me like that. I sighed, life isn't fair.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Grrrrrrr. I don't want to wake up, I thought. I turned over and looked at the time. Nine! I never wake up at nine! When I find who ever is making that great smelling food, I'm going to rip-CORALIE! I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There she was making breakfast. She just looked so right there, making breakfast like nothing else mattered. I looked around, she cleaned! She actually cared about me enough to clean my house.

I love her! She turned around with pancakes and bacon, my two favorite breakfast food. Why does she have to be so young? I want her to stay here with me forever. I love her. Life isn't fair; Emily was the right age for Sam. Quil and I was the only one who had to wait for our love!

"Hey, I cleaned your house for you, if you can't find anything ask me and I'll tell you. Before I leave today I'll make you a list of where everything is and a grocery list. You're missing any kind of food, this is all I found. If you want me to do your laundry, please give it to me after breakfast. Oh and sorry for going on this cleaning rampage I have O.C.D. about cleaning this that are a mess." She said in one breath.

Boy was she prefect! "I did the laundry earlier in the week so don't worry about that and you're my guest please stop cleaning." I laughed. She blushed a deep red. I embarrass her. Oh how I love her.

"So what do you want to do today? I told your mom we would meet her at Sam's at seven, so we have the whole day together." I said

"I don't know," she shrugged her small shoulders. "Want to show me around La Push?" I nodded.

The rest of the day we were together talking and laughing about everything under the sky. Her laugh has me addicted, it's sweeter the choir of angels.

Only too soon was it time to head to Sam's. Her mother and Jim had been there since six so that Sam could explain to them what was happen with me. And why I was going to be hanging out with her so much and won't age. I hope they took it well.

Eliza's P.O.V.

My ten-year-old daughter imprinted a werewolf! Humm… I wonder if he would be willing to raise the little brat…


End file.
